


[源藏]苦夜

by mid9lemontea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Top Genji Shimada
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mid9lemontea/pseuds/mid9lemontea
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 5





	[源藏]苦夜

这晚没有风。花村的空气似乎都凝滞了，沉闷得让人喘不过气来。一个仆人径自扫着落花，自言自语：“什么时候才下雨呢。”

源氏找到半藏是在祠堂里。半藏端端正正跪坐着，背挺得笔直，对着那幅龙飞凤舞的大字在闭目冥想。祠堂里两侧的六角灯笼透出的光线，使这个古旧的祠堂添了几分肃穆。

源氏没有刻意隐藏自己的吐息，他步履轻浮，雪白的袜子踩在木板上却也无声无息。他贴在半藏身后，双手从半藏背后穿过腋下叠在他胸前，脸靠在半藏肩上，唇在半藏侧颈暧昧游走。

半藏第二次偏过头让源氏的吻落空的时候，源氏含糊不清地说：“怕什么。不会有人来。”

半藏低语：“你以为这里是什么地方……”源氏的手已经探进领口，不轻不重地在他胸揉了一把。半藏闷哼了一声，“要做就回房做。”

源氏抬眼对上那幅高悬着的字，壁上两条交缠的龙，是高高在上垂怜众生的姿态。他嗤笑了一声，手上加大了劲道，牙齿开始细细啃噬。“哥哥怕它们看见？我们已经在地狱里了。这样也还去求它们的庇佑吗。”

半藏按住那只不安分的手，垂下眼眸，“不可亵渎。”

源氏说：“岛田家的神已经死了。”

半藏推开源氏，眼里闪着明暗不定的光芒：“不。是我们自己放弃了救赎。”

源氏神色晦暗，像忍着怒气，很快他拉起半藏，“你房间还是我房间？”

在源氏把半藏推搡在墙上，急急扯掉他腰带的时候，第一道的惊雷落下来了。

房间里没有点任何灯，昏暗得不可视物。这样环境似乎可以隐藏一切罪恶。半藏在黑暗上意外地情热，他啃咬着源氏的喉结，双手攀上源氏的肩膀，间或低低呻吟。

雨很快就下大，携卷着狂风气势磅礴浇在窗上，窗上的水迹迅速由点滴汇成大片大片的模糊。

源氏粗重地喘了一口气，单手捏着半藏下颚定在墙上，像野兽般舔舐猎物般在他唇上咬着。

情欲在血液中奔流，两具温热的身躯在里相互索求。半藏把腿盘上源氏的腰间，充满暗示地扭动胯部。

天际刹那的闪电，照亮了他们的脸。那是完全沉浸在情欲里迷醉的脸。

草草的扩张不能抵御骤雨般的侵犯。半藏猛地一颤，痛叫出声。源氏毫无怜惜地大开大合，动作灌着沉铁般的坚决。半藏熬过那阵撕裂的疼痛，又再放浪地呻吟。他喜欢这种带痛的交合，他仰高了脖子，痛快地受着这样鞭笞，欢愉而颤动。源氏强硬着进攻着，动作粗暴，像在发泄，近乎贪婪地享受着身下的这具肉体。

只有在这的罪恶滋生的暗夜里，彼此的填充才能带来实感，用这带血带痛的相拥去填那无尽的空虚，去洗刷烙在他们身上的罪。

在狂雨将歇的时刻里，借着情欲的尾调，他们接了一个长长的吻。

*

雨来的快去得也快。

*

在日光下，仿佛昨夜的荒唐不过一场梦境，他们又变回原本的相貌。岛田家的人天生有两副面孔，在扮演这事上，他们相当优秀。

有时在走廊上迎面相逢，他们彼此面无表情，点点头，然后错身走过。源氏不经心地，无意地，碰着他的手。半藏仍绷着脸，不露半分笑意，默默在长袖下回握着源氏的手，然后极快放开。仅此而已。

这是他们在白日唯一温和的交集，更多的时候，他们争锋相对，寸步不相让。

白天的身份比夜晚更复杂，半藏是兼顾岛田家利益的家主，有他的思量与谋划；源氏爪牙已经锋利，追求他的正义，并且蓄意背叛，招招痛击着这陈腐的帝国的痛处。

在又一次计划遭到毁灭性的打击后，对部下呈上来的说明，半藏一言不发地把桌上的用具通通扫到地上。所有人噤若寒蝉，等待着家主的怒火息去。半藏最终什么也没说，挥手让他们退下。

在那晚上，在源氏踏月而来的密会上，他们爆发了一次前所未有的争吵。

好笑的是，他们在那样的情况下也做了。

也许是一个推搡，或者是哪里的触碰，像条短短的火线迅猛点燃了他们的情欲。

不知道谁开始，回过神后他们衣服已经散落了一地，像两头猛兽，急切地在对方身上寻求一个发泄点，愤怒的火燃烧着他们，卷遍全身。他们之间总是这样的粗暴，痛恨对方，痛恨自己。

在缠绵的最后，难得他们都冷静下来了。

半藏背过身，“你要背叛岛田家吗。”

源氏抬起头，眼睛里只有心灰，“我从未忠于，哪里来的背叛。”

半藏语调平静，“岛田家不会放过你的。你会丢了性命，停止这样吧。”

源氏回答：“不可能。”

半藏回头，“我会杀了你。”

源氏目光直视他，“如果那天来了，我希望死在你手上。”

两人沉默以对。

那样的眼神。半藏心里明镜似的明白，更早以前他就明白了，这次只是一次徒劳无功的挣扎。他们之间从来都没有余地。

他们身上流淌着同样的血，性格也同样的固执。

半藏抬手盖住眼睛：“死了就什么都没有了。活着，也许我们还有将来。”

“将来。在岛田家，我们哪里有什么将来。”

源氏穿好衣服，轻盈跃上窗台，没有回头，他说：“半藏。我不会再来了。”

半藏沉默地注视着他的背影。

这夜果真是源氏最后一次来找他。

此后他就再没有回过家。半藏从呈上的报告里知道他没有收手。

半藏对着密报上的字迹，想着他在哪里做点什么，想着，该来的还是要来了。

情况愈演愈烈。

终于，源氏行踪败露，被押回岛田家。

半藏在众人面前说：“岛田家不能容忍叛徒。我会亲手处决你。”

源氏对上他的眼睛，露出一个释然的微笑。

*

这夜无风无雨，是许多普通的夜晚之一。

半藏来到源氏被羁押的房间，拉开房门。源氏静坐着。

半藏转身关上门。然后踩着木板，一步一步走到源氏身前。

源氏一手立在桌上，撑着头，“家主大人，有何贵干。”

半藏居高临下：“明天，我会亲手处决你。”源氏勾勾嘴角：“知道了。”

半藏没再说多什么。他默默解开衣带，羽织从他身上滑落。底下竟什么也没穿。

源氏惊讶望着他，说不出话。

他想着半藏一路这么走来，风吹过他的赤裸的皮肤，头脑一片空白。

半藏跪下来，贴着他耳边问：“我这么做，你高兴吗。”

源氏反应过来，回抱着他，把他压到在地板上，俯视着他，眼神复杂。

半藏浅笑，把源氏的碎发别到耳后，伸手搂上他的脖子，眼波如水，“今晚，好好做。”

源氏抚过他的脸庞。是他的兄长，也是他的恋人。

他们间好像还从没有这样好好做过。

源氏把半藏身上都吻遍了，然后温和地进入他。那里温暖而紧致，源氏低叹出声。

半藏顺从地抬起腿，喘息着，追逐着源氏的目光，眼里只有爱意。源氏动作很慢，每一下的深入都能让半藏呻吟出声。长发散落在地上，源氏随手握起一缕凑到唇边亲吻。半藏把那缕头发扯下来，自己倚上去，印在源氏唇上。

源氏搂着他，不紧不慢挺动着，在把半藏逼上高潮的边缘时，又克制地抽出，等那份汹涌的感觉过去再重新插入。

他们换了很多姿势，做了很久。

最后一次结束后，源氏把性器抽出，想起身把衣服捡回来。

半藏猛地把他拉回来，仰头亲吻他，“别去，别去。”恳求般一次又一次，眼泪沿着他颧骨直直滑下，渗入他们的骨髓。

两人又重新紧抱在一起，容不下任何间隙，激烈地无法抵抗，像他们很久前有过的，那样血脉相连，紧密不可分的模样。

他们祈祷，祈祷着明日永远不要降临。

在这苦留不住的暗夜里，爱和欲面前，他们是彼此唯一的救赎。

*

破晓时分，半藏冷静又坚决地松开源氏。源氏闭着眼， 一动不动 。听着半藏拾起衣服，披上衣服，整理自己。最后半藏缓缓拉开门，顿了顿，源氏终于睁开眼睛，看着那双脚穿着白袜，一步步走了出去。

外面天色看起来还是夜晚。但夜晚已经过去了。

【END】


End file.
